1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a light source drive device, an optical scanning device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology is known in which a higher frequency component of a transmission signal is overshot based on an attenuation property of a transmission line (pre-emphasis). Japanese laid open 2010-068033 describes the pre-emphasis technology.
When a drive current, which is provided with a light source, is overshot to improve a light output response, the light source may be damaged by being provided with the overshot drive current.